


A surprise party!

by Raekeiko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raekeiko/pseuds/Raekeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus throws a surprise party for his best friend!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A surprise party!

“You know most people would consider blindfolding and then taking someone while they don’t know where they’re going to be kidnapping. You do realize blindfolding a flower is stupid right? I can just pop down in my soil and the blindfold would come off, you know that don’t you?” Flowey said in a creased tone to his “kidnapper.”

“Yes! I’m aware of the implications that this action has, but I also am aware that you’re not taking off your blindfold which means that you’re at least interested in knowing what’s happening!” Papyrus retorted back to his “detainee.”

Flowey shrunk back into his soil a bit and with an angered tone said, “I’m only wondering what could be so important that it couldn’t wait until after I was done with my show! It was an entire marathon and instead you took me out all day for shits and giggles, we didn’t even do anything!!! You just sat in the car and talked about Undyne and Alphys!!”

“Yes!! But that was important to tell you because they are your friends and they are romantically involved and that means that we, as their friends, have to support them and know everything about their relationship!”

“Why the hell would I care about the relationship of a fish that sprouted legs and a goddamn DINOSAUR!?” Flowey’s tone seemed to be getting harsher and more grating.

Papyrus didn’t notice and kept on the subject, “Because they’re our friends!! Besides I had to keep you busy for the surprise!”

Papyrus also didn’t notice that he was not supposed to tell Flowey about the surprise…

Flowey looked towards the direction of Papyrus’ voice, piqued with a bit of interest, “Surprise?? I’m not sure if there are any surprises I wouldn’t know about, you guys are so predictable after all.” He snorts to himself then continues “You’re probably gonna tell me ‘oooh wow look there’s a new pot for you Flowey!! Wow!! So pretty,” or “‘Look Flowey! We built you your own little habitat so that you can roam around in here and fuck off while we do our own thing and eventually forget about you!!!’ That about right?”

Papyrus, ignoring Flowey’s negative statements, looked around for a moment before spotting all of his friends in the backyard of Frisk’s place and decided to cut it short with one last response to Flowey,  “Flowey!! We all care about you even if you don’t want us to so that’s all I’m going to say about that, you should be having fun!!! It’s your birthday party after all!”

Flowey stands up straight in his pot then shakes frantically to get the blindfold off and screams “WHAT???”

“SURPRISE!!!” Everyone yelled in unison, scaring Flowey back into the soil of his pot, Papyrus knocked on the side of the pot before whispering to it “It’s just a party Flowey, for you, courtesy of your best friend Papyrus, look how lucky you are to have a friend like me, I could just tear up!!”

Flowey slowly got back out of the soil and glared at Papyrus then asked to be put down on the table so that he could address everyone “Well…. That was pretty surprising, so you guys did a good job, but uh sad to break it to you, flower’s don’t have birthday’s, we don’t really “age,” we just… wither and die eventually”

Alphys spoke up from the back of the group and said “Actually Flowey, since you have determination in you, your flower won’t wither and die, y-you’ll stay pretty forever!” she giggled a bit to herself before Flowey glared and blushed a bit.

“Well this whole thing is stupid anyways!! You think it’ll help anything?? I don’t feel gratitude or happy, I just feel like this is stupid and arbitrary mindless meaningless-” Flowey was cut off by Frisk shoving a spoonful of cake in his mouth, “…This is pretty good cake, you make it?” he gestured at Toriel who looked a bit surprised and said with a soft tone,

“No dear, I did help, but it was mostly…” Toriel gently pushed Frisk up to Flowey and gestured for Papyrus to come up too “…these two, they really wanted to make it special for you, they even decorated it themselves.”

Flowey raised his stem and leaned up and over to inspect the cake, in incredibly messy frosting it read “My best friend!!” and had what looked like Papyrus’ face on the side. He stared at the cake for a good long while before breaking out into jeers and laughter “This is so stupid!!! This has got to be the most idiotic thing I’ve ever seen, I can’t believe you’d actually do this, for ME, the flower! You guys are really stupid, huh??”

Everyone’s expression fell, they knew he didn’t like it, they had all collectively thought that maybe he’d be grateful, maybe he’d be something different. Undyne looked down to the ground then back up, shoving her way past her friends as she came up to Flowey and said “Hey! Papyrus put all the time and the world into this party and the least you can say is thank you, you ungrateful little-” Papyrus rested a hand on Undyne’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze before bringing his attention back to Flowey.

“It’s okay friend! You don’t like parties, I get it!! We can go somewhere else if you want… it’s okay!” he picked up Flowey’s pot and made a move to go to the car before Flowey spoke up.

“Hey!! I never said I wanted to go!! It’s such a stupid idea, I want to see how it plays out. We can’t leave yet!!”

Papyrus beamed while everyone else shared a laugh, then said “OK!! You got it friend, let’s party!!” he picked up Flowey’s pot and danced while Flowey wiggled his stem around in a “dance” motion.

He stopped and looked down at the ground then back at Papyrus “Hey Pap.”

Papyrus stopped dancing and idly shook his hips, “Hm?”

Flowey blushed and looked back down at the ground before saying “I still think this is stupid, but I… think it sure is something that you went through all the trouble, I’m not sure how to feel about it but I want it to happen more times than just this one, I guess?”

Papyrus beamed and hugged Floweys pot, then said “That’s why you’re my best friend Flowey!!!” he then proceeded to put Floweys pot on his head and do a little jive, holding Flowey steady with both arms.

Flowey looked around at everyone from his new height on Papyrus’ head and whispered to himself “Idiots…” before giving just a little smile.


End file.
